


恋如雨止

by underthemoon23670



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemoon23670/pseuds/underthemoon23670
Summary: 补档
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke





	恋如雨止

*游戏原作背景，俗而狗血的破镜重圆（？短篇  
*主人公名采用来栖晓  
  
“我以为这场秘密的单方面恋爱，就像一场短暂的夏季雷暴雨。”  
  
  
1  
来栖晓再见到喜多川佑介，其实是个意外。  
虽然他来到东京不是个意外。他在后续的人生选择里再也无法忽略东京这个选项，这座城市的血肉长成他无法分离的部分，故乡的日子也未见得舒心。他来东京上了大学，又顺理成章地留在这里成为一名普通社员。  
他与曾经的伙伴们见面更不是意外，可以追溯到他说要来东京时im群里欢快地爆炸开的信息。尽管杏在决定做专业模特后满世界跑，真一头扎进图书馆就不会看手机，团员们在晓的大学时代开始时依然保持着很高的聚会频率。他们保持着可靠亲昵和无话不谈，虽然几年以后已经很难完全理解彼此的世界或在聚会时凑齐所有的成员，但没有人怀疑过相互作为挚友的地位。  
  
但这样再见到喜多川确实是个意外。晓想。  
他掏出钥匙，再次确认了一遍门牌号，然后打破了沉默：“那我来开门吧。”  
房东确实和他说过这套公寓的另一个租客是个年轻的男性。晓在脑子里继续确认。他的画室所在地——如果还是他聚会里提到的那个的话——离这里坐地铁并不远，所以他租到这里的公寓也是很正常的事。  
  
2  
晓打开了门，刚才开始就奇怪地保持沉默的黑猫蹭地蹿了进去。而晓做好了表情管理，回过头看向喜多川佑介。蓝发的青年仔细看的话比高中时代又长高了一点，本来就削瘦的轮廓更为凌厉了些。他从刚才就也沉默着——晓很久没有和他单独说过话，所以不确定是他现在的性格变成了寡言少语派，还是别的什么原因。但佑介确实算是目不转睛且温和地看着晓，这能提醒晓许多事情。下雨天的夏日烟火、阁楼或者心灵空间。一切已经不属于真实世界的，并且不属于大人的事物。  
……他露出镇定而温柔的招牌微笑：“佑介就是我的新室友真的太好了……毕竟佑介的话绝对不需要我再重新去习惯，让人感觉安心很多。”  
“嗯。”对方应了一声。  
晓继续说下去：“这么说起来大家好久都没聚过了，有机会或许最近可以像大学那样吃个饭再去卡拉OK……”  
“听起来不错。”喜多川简短地回复，同时把目光转向边上的纸箱，“我帮你一起搬进来。我的房间是左边这间的话，那你的就是右边这间没错了。”说罢他转头去搬晓放在外面的纸箱子。  
“谢谢。其实我不要紧的……佑介自己也有很多行李要搬吧。”  
“啊。并不是。我的行李只有一箱画具和画，还有几件换洗衣服放在背包里带来了。我是被限期撤离的，钱又不够请搬家公司，就只搬了这些过来。”  
  
……晓感到自己无端悸动的情绪完全冷静了下来。  
“那剩下那些行李呢？”他确实非常淡定地问。  
“剩下的东西就留在了原来的公寓，之前半夜作画太过激动让画架倒下来了好几次，这可能算是对房东收到惊扰的一些赔偿，虽然其中不值钱的部分可能会被直接扔掉。但是果断舍弃也是人生的美学之一吧。”  
“……这样吧。”晓把最后一箱杂物往地上一扔，看着走到他面前的喜多川。  
“沐浴露和炊具这些你先用我的，但无论如何今天在时间太晚之前要去一次超市，钱的话以后再说。”他思考自己的工资能不能让两个人撑到月底。  
“超市的话不错。”对方毫无障碍地接话，“毕竟搬入新家还和你一起住，是很值得庆祝的事情。晚饭吃咖喱可以吗？”  
他带着些微的试探和舒展的微笑，说。  
  
在咖喱开始咕噜冒泡的时候，喜多川深吸了一口气：“真怀念啊。我不久前还去过卢布朗。但是不知为什么，你做的咖喱和老板的咖喱虽然相似度很高，还是能尝出微妙的区别，这会令我很感伤。”  
“去卢布朗……的话。《小百合》几年前不是就被你带回去了？”晓问道。  
“是的，所以我只是试图去找回你做的咖喱的味道。”喜多川说，“还有你泡的咖啡的香气。但你不在的话确实就是不一样的东西了。”  
黑发青年往咖喱里加奶油的手轻轻一抖。确实应该在进门的瞬间死不承认当了室友然后再去找一间公寓的。他思考着。  
  
这样太危险了。  
这样这么多年过去还对此毫无知觉的他……太危险了。  
  
晓将咖喱盛好端上桌，喜多川尝了一口露出感激的神情，但他也没再继续话题，可能是因为察觉到了刚才那一瞬间空气的凝重。两人就这样相对无言默默消灭咖喱。  
“说起来。”一直到收拾碗筷的时候，危险分子最后开口了。  
“你是一个人搬过来的，那你大学时的交往对象呢，还在交往吗？”  
然后喜多川眼看着正在给黑猫准备食物的青年脸色变了又变，最后晓艰难地吐出一句话。  
“交往对象，是……?”  
  
3  
“晓大学有交往对象？？！！天啊佑介，天啊……”进门没几分钟的高卷杏毫不在意形象地尖叫起来，同时赌气一般地扯下了墨镜和口罩。她现在走在路上已经有人要求合影签名了，但本人似乎对此感到颇为困扰。  
“为什么杏会这么激动啦。”坂本龙司无奈地皱起了眉头，“虽然这家伙确实没什么正式的交往对象，如果说的是我们上次见到的那个女生，她好像没多久就放弃了。还到店里来找我哭诉过……但是被佑介认为是女朋友也没什么吧。毕竟遇见过两个人走在一起。”  
“……笨蛋龙司！”  
“喂喂我哪里错了？”  
两人吵架的声音在KTV里也能一浪高过一浪。  
“但是现在晓和佑介住在一起确实是值得庆祝的巧合再遇。所以不要争论了。”双叶不着边际地做出了总结。  
“是啊。谁来点歌吧。不要浪费了包场。”春温柔地笑着接话。  
  
难得的齐聚结束时已经不早，好在还是赶上了末班电车，同路的伙伴随着路线推进越来越少，最后只剩下了喜多川和晓两个。  
“所以说。”随着相对无言的时间增长到令人不安的程度，晓开口了，“‘交往对象’这件事情，可能龙司他们知道的也并不确切，因为……开始我确实多少有想要试一试的想法。”  
喜多川佑介抬起了头看着他，微微皱起了细长的眉毛。晓感到口干舌燥，他并不确切知道自己为什么要提起这件事，然而继续说了下去：“她没有任何过错，只是我在真正确立关系前就无法继续下去了。”  
“为什么？”喜多川终于说了一句话。  
“只是单纯地做不到。”晓简短地结束了话题，“明天早饭想吃什么？”  
“我应该更早知道事实的。但是选择作出了这样的提问果然还是对的。”喜多川皱眉说。  
“……很抱歉，我确实应该和挚友更多地分享自己的苦恼。话说……还是先回答明早吃什么的问题吧。”晓微笑着回应，努力不去猜测喜多川话里隐含的意思，喜多川总是习惯用非世俗的方式直接表达自己的所思所想。但如果自己一厢情愿地误解了，无异于灾难。  
然而蓝发青年听着他的话眉头越皱越深。  
  
两人没有再说话，就这么回到了公寓。关上房门的那刻晓听见mona咕哝了一句。  
“晓才是笨蛋。”  
  
4  
但这之后的事情似乎恢复平常，两人奇迹一般地相安无事生活了下去。虽然其中很大一部分的原因是作息的不同：比起一早起床坐电车上班的晓，佑介去画室工作的时间要自由得多，因此白天有更多的时间在家，而晚上晓下班回家时，常常佑介还沉浸在作画中没有回来。此外，做饭和照顾mona还是晓的职责，佑介主动承担起了打扫卫生等杂务，至于周末大扫除和采购则一起出门进行。  
大扫除和采购完之后佑介会提出去看电影或者去公园，晓就会一起跟着去。总之这种生活挺稳定的，除了……晓自身某种介于无所谓和破罐破摔的心情之外。  
  
无论如何，入职和变动的春季很快过去了，东京的夏天来了。  
那天晓到家的时候，热岛效应引发的强降雨已经开始。他收了伞，脱下半湿的外套，就看见佑介立在窗前，脸上是很难见到的模糊而难以猜测的神情。  
“说起来，今天是周五晚上，可以一起去居酒屋。”佑介提议。  
其实这是个不错的想法。虽然外面大雨出门不是很方便，但是以晓到家的时间而言，再做饭两人都要很晚才能吃到东西。他们选择了离公寓不远的小居酒屋，点完单才发现空调坏了，只能等着酒菜上来。大雨略微缓解了炎夏的闷热，然而并没有好多少，在湿热的空气里晓感觉整个人和衣服粘成了一团。  
“东京的夏天真是一如既往地难熬。”晓听见身边的佑介叹气，“虽然现在公寓有空调了，这里居然还是没有。”  
“其实那年夏天我去选过空调。”晓突然说。  
“之前一直忙于解决梅吉多的问题，所以这是陪双叶去秋叶原那时候的事情了，”他没有看向喜多川，继续叙述这个看似转折突兀的话题，“有特意问过二手电器店有没有便宜一些的空调，但最后也没买。因为毕竟那个时候……暑假已经快结束了。”  
黑发青年的叙述突兀地停止在了这里。他望着佑介的眼神，感到自己不能再说下去。

毕竟再说下去……再说下去能说什么呢？“其实那年夏天我曾经希望你每天都来”……这样的话吗？  
  
5  
结果最终走出居酒屋的时候，他们都喝得比平时多了一些。到了公寓佑介说突然有想打草稿的画，晓就给他倒了一杯温水，自己先去洗澡。现在的气温比几年前有所上升，夏日加上空调坏了的酒吧，已经让他觉得相当不适应。他洗完之后，又给佑介放好洗澡水，自己决定去收拾一下屋子，结果没过一会就听见佑介喊他：“晓，有没有看见我的毛巾？”  
晓长叹一口气，忽略了自己其实也喝了一些酒需要被照顾的事实，拿着新毛巾就往浴室跑。到门口犹豫了一下，又觉得还是想得太多，直接走了进去。佑介抱着腿坐在浴缸里。晓瞥了一眼，发现这几年或许是因为多少还有在锻炼的缘故，佑介的体格虽然还是苍白且精瘦，但是已经没有那么纤细了。  
晓撇着头把浴巾递过去，余光见到佑介伸手拿了，就转身要走。  
“晓……”后面的人突然说话了，“可以把眼镜摘下来吗？”  
晓愣了一下，摘下了眼镜放在边上：“这是为什么……”  
“为了避免麻烦。”  
“麻烦……？”  
晓一回头，被猛地拽进了浴缸。  
四溅的水花让他不由得眯起眼睛，痛倒是不怎么痛——他直接摔到了佑介身上，对方也给予了支撑。但问题是不大的浴缸显然容不下两个成年男子——等他好不容易挣扎着恢复了平衡，发现现在自己坐在佑介的腿间，新换的睡衣显然是全部湿透了。由于浴缸过于狭窄，他的膝盖不得不屈起，实际上接近于跨坐在了对方身上，并且只能试图忽略自己的腿刚才碰到了什么不得了的地方。  
“可能有些突然，但你可以留下来陪我一下吗？”始作俑者表情认真且平静，“对不起，酒精果然能让人的……自制力下降……”他谨慎但是有点散碎地继续说，显然那点酒对他而言还是过量了，“晓还记得吗？以前你陪我出去的时候，我也总是控制不住去做一些世人觉得奇怪但自己想做的事情。因为我知道，至少你总会包容我。”  
佑介接着说，手肘撑在浴缸上直直地看着晓。对方虽然有些狼狈，但睁大了灰色的眼睛愣愣地点了点头，没有挣扎，也没看出什么不开心。

他于是继续：  
“如果这么总结的话，晓对我来说，就是和酒精一样，令我失去一部分自制力的存在。或者说我一直觉得晓是我珍爱而感激的对象，但其实不止如此，我必须要承认这是带有欲望的爱。又或者那一年我就已经在内心深处承认了这一点。”  
晓已经不说话了，他的心脏狂跳起来，他以为今晚所有那些翻旧账姑且翻的都是几年前的过去式，那这个呢？这现在时的无限接近告白的话语又算什么呢？  
确实，佑介对于生活与世俗毫不在意，但一旦认定的事情，却一定会做到底。这么说来……从发现搬到一起开始，他不是，一直在按部就班好好地实现自己的计划吗?

“可以吗？”  
喜多川佑介伸出手去，揽住黑发青年的腰，另一只手拂过他微红的脸和打湿的深黑发梢，完成了计划的最后一步。  
他轻柔地吻了下去。  
怀里人略微颤抖了一下，然而片刻后迎上前来和他纠缠在一起。又过了很久，喜多川听见晓唇舌间低声的咕哝：  
“这算是初吻吗？”  
“不是的，”喜多川没有犹疑，迅速地解释，“这不是我们的初吻，一定要说的话，我们17岁的时候就接过吻了，虽然那时候晓睡着了。”  
“……那是几点的事情？”对话奇迹地延续了，虽然是意外的转折。  
“啊？”  
“我只是想判断……哪个才是初吻……”

他怀中的黑发青年表情依然温和，然而彻底涨红了脸，“是那天对吧，雨下得太大，佑介不得不留宿在了阁楼……是的，我也在半夜偷偷亲吻了佑介。”  
“……是吗。”  
“所以现在会有些在意时间先后的问题……”  
“晓现在在这里的话，当时是哪一次其实都不重要了。”  
喜多川坚决地再次吻了上去。而后又继续就这样凝视着晓，目光从对方滴着水的发梢延续到湿透的布料包裹的躯体。  
“你依然是这么美丽。”他叹息一样地说。  
耳边的雨声和水声。现在与过去的雨声。全都交织在一起统统分不清楚了。

或许那场雨根本就没有停过。在主动交换下一个吻之前，晓模糊地想。

……  
  
  
6  
“晓……我在想一件事情。”  
第二天早上，喜多川突然坐起来说道。  
“……怎么了，佑介？”  
“没什么，只是一直以来，或许这种求而不得的痛苦成为了我的创作主题，所以灵感来源没有了的话是不是其实不该交往……不不能这么想，不交往的话不只是我一个人痛苦的问题，因为我一个人痛苦万分也就罢了，晓也会痛苦的。这就变成自私自利了啊……！”  
“…………”  
“对不起晓和绘画不是在一个层面上的绝对不能这么比较。我错了……”  
“……这周没有咖喱了。不，这个月都没有了。”  
  
双叶将从晓手机里黑来的情侣合照迅速存进了手机开始p图加爱心，然后她在女生群里发出一大串颜文字和大大的“VICTORY！”  
“对不起了哥哥，对不起了御狐。但是要黑进死有钱的房产交易网站还是很累的，这就姑且算是我的报酬吧。”  
少女扬起了眉毛微笑。  
  
END

——

*写作动机是被游戏中的皇帝coop10真实触动……这种陪着对方疯了9个事件，结果第10个事件发现对方根本就清楚知道自己不容于世俗但却相信主角一定可以包容理解的心情……不知道说清楚了没有。

*谢谢阅读  
  



End file.
